The present disclosure relates to power tools, such as powered fastener drivers, saws, drills, and other hand-held power tools typically used on construction sites, in factories, shops or other locations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a hook assembly for such tools.
In the construction industry, tradesmen frequently use power tools in a variety of locations. Often, it is necessary to have the tool operator's hands free for another task in places where there is no convenient surface on which to place the tool. Carpenters, for example, while using a power nailer or powered fastener-driving tool to frame a building, may need to correctly position the next stud or joist before nailing it into place. While working on roof joists, rafters or on ladders, the ability to secure the tool in a convenient location, such as a rafter or a user's belt, facilitates the performance of those tasks. Tradesmen will also save time and money by keeping their tools close by and within reach.
Hook assemblies for power tools have been disclosed in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,064 to Goss. This reference teaches a hook that is secured to the tool handle and housing through the holes that mount the handle to the housing. To stabilize the tool, the hanger extends along and covers a portion of the handle. In some tools, it is disadvantageous to cover a portion of the handle with the hanger. Also, power tools vary considerably in their shape, the position of the handle and the distribution of the tool's weight.
Mounting of a hook on the top of a tool near the handle also may result in decreased visibility for the user. Many tools are designed to have the user look over the tool to the workpiece in order to direct its movement. In most cases, this requires looking past or near the handle of the tool. When deployed in a position to hold the tool, conventional hooks often obscure the user's field of vision. Although the prior art devices are adjustable to a position close to the body of the tool, it is inconvenient to keep moving the hook from one position to another each time the tool is used, then set aside.
Additionally, known hook assemblies for such power tools typically have only two positions, one when the hook is in use, and a second for stowing the hook out of the way while the tool is operated. In some circumstances, neither of these is a good option. In situations when the operator desires to place the tool on his belt, the position of the hook is not suitable for belt support.
There is a need for an improved hook assembly for a power tool that addresses the above-listed issues of conventional tools.